With Love, Sigma
by Nirnroot
Summary: First story here o; Work in progress. Sigma was the Commander who no one really wanted to mess with. And he liked that. Everyone except his parter in crime Donnalieu, who was like a puppy to him. A freind. And... he liked that, too.


"Hey Commander!"

Sigma turned back to the small feminine reploid, watching her run toward him. Her blonde curls bounced along after her, and the teal armor shined brilliantly under the dull hall lights. He smiled, and continued on walking. Surely she would catch up sooner or later. He had things to do; why stop and wait for someone when they're coming to you? As he walked on, he could hear the woman groan in frustration, and her speed picked up.

Her pace made a even beat as she was jogging closer behind him. He even tried to match it up with his own walking pace.

_ {Ca-click, Ca-click, Ca-click.}_

"I have small legs, you know!" She yelled, finally catching up to him. She tried walking, but soon realized that she wasn't going to be able to keep up with him. She began her jog once more. He simply smiled. Didn't even bother to look at his friend. She gave a stern look, and dashed over in front of him to make an attempt to stop him in his tracks. If any other hunter did this, they would have been easily kicked over like the bent up can in the downtown streets.

But he was gentle with his comrade.

"Are. You. DEAF?" Donnalieu panted, placing her hands on her knees. Sigma thought about it, and shrugged. "I was a little worried. I heard this small voice. Thought it was a bug or something… oh, was that you?" He asked playfully, bending down to her height. Giving a small growl, she straightened herself up, and walked on. He simply followed.

"I came here to give you back your report. Didn't see any grammatical errors, though. Never do." She told him, pulling out a disk. He was about to take it until she smacked his hand with it. Sigma was not getting away easy…

"Say you're sorry first. And you _might _get it back," Donnalieu waved the disk in front of him playfully, swinging left and right in a hypnotizing way. Sigma could've easily snapped it out of her grip. Easily.

But he was gentle with his comrade.

"'You're sorry first'." Sigma finished off in a merry tone as he held out his hand to retrieve what was his. Donnalieu look at him dumbfounded as he managed to swipe it out of her hand smoothly. He gave a cheesy grin, and walked on. "Are you going to tag along with me, or stand there like a wall in the hallway?" He asked, not looking back. She huffed quietly, and ran over to his side once more.

Sigma and Donnalieu had been close friends since training. They were quite the duo back in their day. They usually got into trouble together, big fights… anything a friendship would be about. Many had started the rumor that they were much more than friends, but many knew better. They were just the best of friends, and a perfect example of 'partners-in-crime'.

"You made a few typos," She explained. "And to think, Reploids are supposed to have this whole... spelling thing down…" She trailed off, poking fun at his intellect. He gave a quick jab at her arm, not helping but to smile.

"And I thought Reploids had the whole, 'know when to shut their mouth when they're around their commander' thing down?"

"Well, where would the fun be in that?" She asked, squinting at him. He gave thought and nodded. Where would the fun be in that? Of course, she knew her limits. But something about her… he couldn't get… mad at her. More than anything…

He just worried.

She was a tough person. She knew when to behave and whatnot, and when to not show emotion. She had self discipline, and she was half of his fighting spirit in the mission. It's not like she couldn't take on a fight herself. Donnalieu? She could take on a handful. But there would be a day when the handful could be something so much more. The handful of Reploids, and in the hiding, something devastating... life threatening...

"Sigma?"

Her voice woke him up into reality, and back at her. He gave a weak and confused smile which really didn't help at all.

"Honestly, I know you don't like to hear me blab about the small talk around the base, but you've _got _to hear about the rookie who…" she went off once more, like a teenager trying to get her best friend caught up with all the dirt. Usually, he would have let whoever was talking to him, giving them little to no answer.

But he was in love with his Comerade.


End file.
